


13.07 Coda

by jeweldancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.07 Coda, Crack Fic, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Princess Bride reference, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: Hey, look, guys! I fixed everything! (Disclaimer: this is a crack fic and it's not really meant to be high quality. Just entertaining myself after eating a lot of turkey and I thought you guys might get a kick out of it.)





	13.07 Coda

“Something’s wrong, Sam.” Dean set his phone on the seat beside him, wedging it slightly under his thigh so it wouldn’t slide onto the floor. 

“No shit, Dean.” Sam barely looked up from his own phone, where he was researching God-knows-what.

“No! I mean something’s wrong with Cas. It didn’t sound like him, something’s off.”

Sam looked over quickly, concern washing over his features. “You think he’s in trouble?”

“More than that. I don’t think that was even him. I know Cas, Sam. I’m so tired of...things pretending to be him.”

“Calm down, Dean. We’ll figure this out; we always do.”

“I hate this, Sam. It’s a fucking nightmare.”

Dean shuddered, everything was dark and he couldn’t get free. Someone was calling his name.

“Dean. Dean! Wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” The deep voice, scratchy with disuse, immediately soothed him. A hand ran gently through his hair, back and forth.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, and he struggled to turn over, so he could be face-to-face with the warm, comforting presence in his bed. “Cas.”

“I’m here, love. I’m here. It was only a dream.” Castiel drew him closer, brushing his lips over Dean’s temple.

“Shit, Cas.” Dean was trembling. “You were gone again. You were gone, and I can’t do that anymore, I can’t stand it.” He buried his face in Cas’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to stand it anymore. I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Cas rubbed his back, and hummed softly, until Dean’s breaths were even. 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled into Cas’s shirt. “Sorry I scared you. You’ve been through a lot lately, too.”

“But things are looking up now. Thank goodness Jack went to Mia when he disappeared. And thank goodness she called us, and drove him to the bus station. We’ll have him back here, safe and sound, by lunchtime tomorrow.”

“I was thinking. Maybe Jack could do sessions with her. On Skype, or whatever. I mean, God knows the kid needs a therapist, but a regular one’s out of the question.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” 

“And maybe we can all, you know, lay low for a while. Take a few days off.” Dean breathed in Cas’s scent, and sighed contentedly. 

“That’s an even better idea.” 

“I know you’ll be busy with Jack, but maybe we can spend some time alone, too.”

“I would enjoy that very much, Dean. And maybe we could talk to Sam, as well. About us.”

Dean sighed. “I think he suspects. But yeah, we should be honest with him.”

“Yes. After everything that has happened, I believe that communication should be of utmost importance to all of us.”

“You kinda sound like a therapist now, Cas.”

“Well, I have been reading up this afternoon. I want to do everything I can to help Jack.”

Dean closed his eyes. “You’ll do great, Cas. You’ll be a great dad.”

Cas caught his breath. “Thank you, Dean. That’s very kind.”

“Welcome. Now hush up and let me sleep. We got a long day tomorrow.”

Cas tipped Dean’s chin up for a quick kiss. “As you wish, Dean.”


End file.
